Dawn of the day!
by theslasherofodds
Summary: 3 months since the curse of the arcobaleno has ended, Tsuna still believes that he is not fit to be the vongola boss but a frightening experience in the form of a mafia war may as well be the only thing that will change Tsuna's mind and alter his view of the 'vongola boss'
1. Chapter: Initiation

'' A mafia boss is seen as the hero of slums, a mafia boss is the light of the people, a mafia boss will risk his life for the family, a mafia boss... why the hell am I supposed to read this stuff again?'' Tsuna asked with an almost teary face, as a man or rather, a man in the form of an infant answered Tsuna in a very calm manner, all the while pointing a gun into Tsuna's face.

''Well, ever since the arcobaleno curse has been lifted, all you have been doing is lazing around and forgetting the fact that you are the heir to the most powerful famiglia, the vongola,'' Reborn said still pointing the gun into Tsuna's face.

''I already told you so many times that I don't want to do it. I want to have nothing to do with being a boss or...'' just as he was about to finish his sentence, a sharp pointed blade pierced through his hand.

''ARGH! What the hell do you think you are doing reborn?!''

''All these years, you have been through numerous battles, evolved your decision making skills, fought with the kind of enemies that no one dares think of to protect the vongola and brought the whole of vongola under a single roof to fight against the varia and checkerface and yet, you have the nerve to say things like that. I'm disappointed that you still say that, Tsuna''

Tsuna could see in Reborn's eyes the sincerity that he doesn't see very often and he also knew that whatever Reborn was telling was the truth but he was still in denial that he was the 10th generation boss of the vongola.

''I'm going out for a while. I will be back later'' Tsuna said and made his way out of the room and started to walk towards the nearby park.

As he walked through the park, he noticed a bunch of kids playing a game and noticed that a boy was calling himself the leader while the others did not even bother to notice him.

''Life's really unfair. On one hand, you have someone who is eager to be a boss while on the other hand there's someone who's in a conflict with himself'' Tsuna thought to himself as he let out a little laugh unaware of the situation taking place at his house.

**...**

''So, it's true after all, eh?'' Reborn questioned.

'' Yes. We have received intel that a lot of mafia families in the Eastern Italy have formed a unit called 'spaventoso' and started taking out small families. They seem to be forming a large force and expanding their force onto all the other countries. If this continues, we may well be facing the largest mafia war since the generation of the 8th vongola boss.'' a frantic voice in the form of Dino, most popularly known as the bucking horse dino, leader of the chiavarone famiglia called out to reborn.

With a slight smirk, Reborn turned to Dino, ''Let's waste no time then.''

''What do you mean?''

''You do know what I mean, Dino. You were once my student after all.''

''Do you think Tsuna will be up for it?'' Asked Dino.

''It's not a question of will or can, he must do it!'' Reborn answered.

'' What must one do?'' a rather confused Tsuna asked Reborn as he walked into his room.

''oh Tsuna, my dear brother, you see...,'' just as Dino was about to complete his sentence, a rifle sound went up in the air.

''Oi, no good Tsuna! You are going to lead an army and take out the spaventoso.'' Reborn said at the top of his voice.

'' Right. A war and some spaventoso and an army and a leader. Excuse me for a little bit would you?'' Tsuna asked with a bright smile on his face before he tried to escape from the room through his window.

His efforts proved to be in vain as Reborn tied him up and he, along with Dino and his sub-ordinates started packing their bags.

''Are you going somewhere Dino-san?'' questioned Tsuna trying to loosen up the ties.

''No, in fact we all are going somewhere, Tsuna-kun.''

''Where?'' asked Tsuna.

''To accumulate support for the war. Ciaossu!'' answered back Reborn.

''But I already said I'm not gonna do it!'' Tsuna said not realizing that he was already carried outside the house.

''Let's go!'' a gun shot started their journey.


	2. Chapter: Realm of hell

''Wait a minute! I understand that you want me to lead an army or something but I'm just a teenager and aren't adults supposed to lead a big army and let me ask you this question again.''

''Hmm?''

''Where the hell are we going?''

''As I have already made it clear before, we are going to accumulate support.'' Reborn answered.

''oh! Then... Then shouldn't we start with Gokudera and yamamoto and the others first?'' asked Tsuna with a slight hope that they would both deny this apparent war.

''Nice idea Tsuna but pity, they are already here. Look at your back.'' answered Reborn.

''Tenth! I'm so excited! I always knew that you were going to lead us into a big war where you will fight all those enemies with your hands, teach them a lesson and bring grace to the famiglia. Now let's get this party started!'' Tsuna's self proclaimed right-hand man Gokudera Hayato stated.

''I never knew games like these are still in practice, Tsuna.'' Yamamoto Takeshi, the rain guardian spoke.

''Let's win this thing to the extreme!'' Sasagawa Ryohei asserted.

A cold wind blew past Tsuna and he soon realized that hope ceased to exist now, he silently asked Reborn in a low voice, ''Where are we going now, then?''

'' Mukuro Rokudo and the kokuyo gang.''

'' But I don't think he will come with us so I think it's better off if we just go back to the house and enjoy some chocolates?'' asked Tsuna with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

''Don't worry at all Tsuna! I have already convinced Mukuro to join us. All that's left is for you to defeat him in a battle. The first one to get injured loses the battle. If Mukuro loses, he will join us but if you lose, he will simply dispose you off in a trash can after cutting your body into pieces.'' Reborn replied with a smile.

''WHAT? De..de... DEFEAT Mukuro in a fight?!''

''Yes.''

''Hahahahaha... I know... you are just trying to fool me. aren't you?'' Tsuna asked not realizing that he was already standing in front of Mukuro in a battle field.

''Go for it tenth! Crush that bastard to pieces.'' Gokudera insisted.

Before Tsuna could even respond to Gokudera, a voice so frightening that could even bring down the heavens spoke out to him.

''Jigokudo'' Mukuro shouted at the top of his voice leaving no room for Tsuna to use hyper intuition.

Tsuna was now trapped in Mukuro's realm of hell, and he knew that the only way for him to break out was to use an attack that would destruct the illusion using massive force. Mukuro has now gotten a lot stronger and Tsuna knew that mere hyper dying will mode won't break out the illusion.

Tsuna, after ingesting two dying will pills and entering into Hyper dying will mode, stimulating the hyper intuition. He then proceeded to attack with x-burner creating a massive attack strong enough to break out of the realm of hell. The attack was so powerful, he succeeded in injuring Mukuro.

''Nice combo there coupling the hyper dying will mode and the x-burner but, is that really enough?'' Mukuro spoke and just as he was about to counter attack, Reborn stopped him.

'' So, then Mukuro, time to keep your promise.'' Reborn said.

''Okay. I will assist you but I will not join you now. Chrome will take my place and I will come whenever I feel like.'' saying that, Mukuro vanished along with Chikusa, ken and flan.

''Alright, let's go everybody!'' Reborn called out.

''But Mukuro did not even agree to come with us.'' Tsuna pointed out.

''No, he did say he will come. It's time for us to move swift Tsuna. If we continue moving at this pace, our enemies will have us for breakfast. There's no time to waste.'' Reborn said.

''But I already said I won't'' Tsuna said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

''Ah! Tenth! You are already crying thinking about the number of heads that will get blown up during the war. Such passion!'' Gokudera spoke out assisting Tsuna in crying.

''Tsuna, we have got to move now!'' Dino called out.

''Where now Dino-san?'' Tsuna asked wiping out his tears seeing that there's no chance to escape.

''Well, we will go to everyone. The shimon, spanner, millefiore famiglia and others.'' Reborn answered.

''By others, you mean... you don't mean... the varia?'' Tsuna asked with a scared expression on his face.

''Yes of course! They are our most powerful alliance.'' Reborn answered.

''Then... Xanxus too?''

''He's the leader, Tsuna''

''Haha.. I see... hmm then... then that means we will also have to meet 'that person' as well?'' Tsuna asked in a doubtful yet hopeful manner.

''He's next in our line, Tsuna. The cloud guardian, Kyoya Hibari.''

The petrified look on Tsuna's face after hearing those words affirmed his fear of the cloud guardian and it seemed that Gokudera and Ryohei too shared the same feeling.

**...**

**As Mimi522 said, I really hope Amano sensei will take us through a mafia war. OH! That would be such a pleasure.  
**

**I've always wanted to write a KHR fic and I'm really happy that I got the chance to write this. I tend to update chapters real slow but I've decided to increase my pace henceforth. I want to thank Lexie-chan94 and Mimi522 for the reviews. Reviews are always nice so thank you very much.  
**

**Next chapter... ''KAMIKOROSU''  
**


End file.
